Zawsze
by Lissy the Dunadan
Summary: Czyli o tym, jak jedno spotkanie może zmienić Twoje życie.


**Marzec**

Topnieją lody. Śnieg obiecuje, że odwiedzi nas w przyszłym roku. Z zziębniętej ziemi wołają o pomoc przebiśniegi, a ja stoję obok i nie zwracam uwagi na kwiaty, słońce, niknący lód...

Na przeciw mnie stoi on.

Jego potargana czupryna zdaje się błyszczeć w blasku marcowego słońca, wytarte odzienie blaknie wobec narastającej zieleni. Choć nie mówi do mnie, czuję się tak jakby jego słowa były adresowane do mojej osoby.

Ktoś delikatnie mnie popycha w stronę domu. Chociaż nogi mam jak z waty idę za nimi. Gospodyni nas pogania; ugotowany przez nią obiad stygnie.

Wchodzę do tak dobrze mi znanej izby, a jednak mam wrażenie jakbym była tu pierwszy raz. Mężczyzna wita się z domownikami, wymienia uścisk dłoni z ludźmi zebranymi tu na naradę.

Kim jestem ja, metamorfomag przy najznakomitszych osobistościach magicznego światka?

On jednak podchodzi do mnie. Z uśmiechem podaje mi rękę. Drżę. Jego dłoń jest mokra od potu. Przedstawia się.

- Remus Lupin.

Zapamiętam go na zawsze.

Zawsze.

**Kwiecień**

Spotkałam go w tym samym miejscu. Stał w słońcu pod kwitnącym drzewem. Nie uśmiechał się. Jego twarz jakby posmutniała, a do oczu wkradł się ból.

Wybiegłam z domu po gospodarzach. Wypytywali go o różne sprawy, ale ich słowa do mnie nie docierały.

To był trans.

Potrwał do kolacji. Wtedy, jakby od niechcenia zapytał mnie czym zajmuję się na codzień. Powiedziałam mu, że pomagam Zakonowi. Gdy panująca cisza stała się krępująca zdobyłam się na odwagę i zapytałam jak zarabia na życie.

Jego wzrok ocieplił się. Odparł, że nie pracuje.

Czułam jak włosy mi się czerwienią. Ogarnęło mnie rozgoryczenie.

Bo jak zwykle, to ja musiałam palnąć głupstwo. Przy szczęku sztuczców zastanawiam się co mnie w tym człowieku tak pociąga.

Patrzę na jego poszarzałą twarz. Jest ode mnie starszy o dobre kilka lat.

Starszy i bardziej doświadczony.

Jego oczy zdradzają smutek. Uświadamiam sobie, że pod tym względem nie różni się ode mnie.

Mimo to, nie mam śmiałości odezwać się jeszcze raz. Gospodarze podnoszą się ze swoich miejsc i przepraszają nas na chwilkę. Chwilę później znikają za drzwiami.

Mężczyzna z westchnieniem przesiada się na pobliski fotel. Jest czymś bardzo zmartwiony. Zastanawiam się, czy mogę mu jakoś pomóc.

Ulżyć w cierpieniu.

Zapobiec narastającej nienawiści.

Wygnać lęk.

Tymczasem siedzę i myślę. Jak zwykle nie podejmuję żadnych działań.

Paraliżuje mnie nieśmiałość - mój największy wróg.

Wsłuchuję się w bicie swego serca. Otacza mnie martwa cisza. Taka sama jak na cmentarzu...

- Dosiądziesz się?

Wzdrygnęłam się. Mężczyzna siląc się na uśmiech przysunął dla mnie krzesło.

Miłe.

Niezgrabnie wstaję i ruszam w jego kierunku. Nie wiem czego mam się spodziewać.

Boję się.

A jak powiem coś głupiego? Urażę go? Zadam niewłaściwe pytanie? Zrobię coś nie tak?

Ręce mi drżą. Chwiejnym krokiem postępuję na przód. Staram się sprawiać wrażenie opanowanej kobiety.

Nie wychodzi mi to.

Gdy siadam, z oczu mężczyzny niknie wcześniejsze zmęczenie. Uśmiecha się i pyta o powód mej wizyty. Odpowiadam, że wpadłam w odwiedziny do 'rudzielców'.

Jego chichot wypełnia pomieszczenie. Odgarnia włosy z czoła i dopiero wtedy widzę bliznę nad okiem.

Śmiech ustał. Zauważył, że przyglądam się tej paskudnej szramie. Beznamiętnym tonem wyjaśnia, że miał ostatnio bliskie spotkanie z wilkołakiem. Chciał zapytać co się stało, ale zmienił temat.

Zaciekawiły go moje włosy. Teraz są różowe, a przed momentem nie odróżniłby mnie od wiewiórki.

Wyjaśniam mu, że jestem metamorfomagiem.

Nie wygląda na zaskoczonego, ale uśmiech powraca na jego twarz.

Jego usta otwierają się i padają słowa na które czekałam tak długo...

- Wyjdziemy na spacer?

Jedno pytanie. Kilka słów. Ogromna radość.

Podnosimy się z siedzeń i ruszamy do drzwi.

Czuję, że się rumienię. Moje włosy mają teraz odcień twarzy.

W kwietniowym słońcu chodzimy po wydeptanej ścieżce. Morze kwiatów wyrasta przed nami. Nasz śmiech niesie się po okolicy jak zapach wiosny.

Powiedział, że uwielbia tą okolicę. Twierdzi, że jest magiczna.

W końcu zastaje nas noc. Mężczyzna z westchnieniem spojrzał na księżyc. Niknie jego wesołość. Zastępuje ją smutek.

Pytam co się stało.

On z miną skazańca oświadcza, że jest wilkołakiem. Od przemiany dzielą go minuty.

Wiem, że powinnam się bać. Wiem, że powinnam uciekać. Ratować się.

Tymczasem stoję obok i patrzę ze współczuciem w tą zmartwioną twarz.

Mężczyzna kieruje swe spojrzenie na mnie. Zamyka moją dłoń w swojej zimnej i bladej ręce.

Tłumaczy, że musi już iść.

Wiem, że powinnam dać mu odejść. Wiem, że powinnam kazać mu nigdy nie wracać. Kazać dać mi spokój.

Zamiast tego, proszę żeby został. Jego usta rozchylają się w delikatnym uśmiechu.

- Wkrótce się zobaczymy.

I znika.

Ale mówił, że wróci. Zapamiętam to. Na zawsze.

Zawsze.

**Maj**

Zaprosił mnie do kina. Trzymał za rękę. Zabrał na kolację.

Byliśmy najszczęśliwszymi ludźmi na świecie. Śmialiśmy się i rozmawialiśmy. Poruszaliśmy tematy, które wywoływały niekończący się śmiech. Czasem łzy napływały nam do oczu.

To był najwspanialszy wieczór w moim życiu.

W końcu przyszła pora pożegnania. Powiedział, że chętnie odprowadzi mnie do domu.

Powrót był długi. Nocne powietrze było przesycone wilgocią. Majowa rosa zrosiła trawę. Księżyc zasłaniany przez chmury przybrał kształt rogala.

Nim zdążyłam się obejrzeć byliśmy już pod moim mieszkaniem.

Nie wiedziałam jakich słów użyć by się pożegnać.

On wiedział.

Wziął mnie w ramiona i szybkim ruchem odgarnął włosy z mojej twarzy. Jego oczy zatraciły się bez reszty w moich.

Chwila ciszy.

Tyle wystarczyło by mężczyzna złożył pocałunek na moich wargach.

- Ja... chyba coś do ciebie czuję.

Wtulam twarz w jego wytartą marynarkę. Nie wiem ile tak staliśmy - minutę, dwie, trzy...

Teraz wchodzę po schodach do mojego domu. Jego już przy mnie nie ma. Obiecał, że niedługo się spotkamy.

Zapamiętam to na zawsze.

Zawsze.

**Czerwiec**

Słońce sięgnęło zenitu, kiedy zabiły dzwony kościelne.

Nie sądziłam, że będę mogła zaznać tego uczucia. Jestem żoną wilkołaka, wiecznego wyrzutka i czarodzieja.

Dobrze mi z tym.

Będziemy razem na zawsze.

Zawsze.


End file.
